Across Lives, Across Time
by AngelE777
Summary: AU OnigumoNaraku never existed, allowing Kikyo and Inuyasha to make their wish upon the Shikon no Tama, which affects their lives, as well as those of Kagome and Inuyasha’s reincarnation during her lifetime. The LAST chapter is now up!
1. A Wish Made in Love

Hello!  I've decided to do an Inuyasha fanfiction for my next piece (anyone who's also reading my Wolf's Rain piece, I'm writing the two stories concurrently, so please look for updates of that story as well).  This story is AU, Onigumo/Naraku never existed, creating an alternate timeline in which Kikyo and Inuyasha are able to make their wish upon the Shikon no Tama, which affects their lives, as well as those of Kagome and Inuyasha's reincarnation during the her lifetime.  The Kikyo/Inuyasha section of the story is in the third person, the Kagome/Itsuki section is switching first person between the two characters. 

__

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Across Lives, Across Time 

Chapter 1: A Wish Made in Love 

"Inuyasha, if we wished upon the Shikon no Tama to make you human, we could both be free; you of your youkai blood, and I of my duty to protect the jewel.  We could at last find happiness, together."

He looks at his claws and then at her, "I'll do it Kikyo, I, I want to be with you."

Her expression changes to that of a calm smile, he grins in return, and they sit together quietly, enjoying the slight breeze and each other's presence. 

Eventually, she speaks again, "Inuyasha, let tomorrow be the day."

He stands and replies, "Kikyo, meet me by the Goshinboku at sunrise."

He reaches out his hand and carefully helps her rise. 

She continues to hold his clawed hand as she replies, "I promise I will be there with the jewel."

She remains still as he runs off into the woods.  When he is out of sight, she returns to the shrine and lifts up the jewel with her hands and places it over her head so that it rests on her neck.  Not wanting to risk their wish, she decides she will guard it like this until the promised time. 

Long before the sunrise, he waits on a branch of the Goshinboku.  Despite his weariness and worry, he tries his best to look calm and carefree.  What seems like hours later, he at lasts notices her beautiful scent approaching the tree.  He jumps down and lands perfectly, using his youkai powers for a final time. When she is only a stone's throw away, both stop and watch the other.  She drops her bow and quiver on the ground and removes the Shikon no Tama from around her neck.  
"Inuyasha, let us carry out our promise."

He nods his head and slowly approaches, relieved that she trusts him. 

When he is before her, he asks, "Kikyo, what should we do now?"

In a serious tone, she replies, "Inuyasha, our wishes must be one in the same."

Unable to control himself, he embraces her and says, "There is nothing that I want more, Kikyo."

She returns his embrace and, soon after, they break apart. 

"Inuyasha, extend your arm and place your hand on the jewel."

He does as he is instructed, and she mimics his motions.

"Midoriko-sama, Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho, youkai lord of the Western Lands, and Kikyo, miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama, ask of thee that we may use the powers of the jewel to grant our mutual wish."

Each watches in awe as the jewel begins to glow brightly and rise from out of their hands.  The light continues to grow and the form of the jewel changes so that a young woman can be seen amongst pink colored flames. Kikyo steps forward and kneels before the woman in the light, while Inuyasha remains standing in shock.

"Midoriko-sama," Kikyo says.

The woman in the flames leans forward and responds, "Rise, miko-sama."

Uncertainly, Kikyo stands and faces the woman. 

"Inuyasha of the Western Lands, Kikyo-sama, the wish deep within your hearts was made in love, and has granted me the power to defeat the youkai with whom I have fought an eternal battle.  At last, my soul has its freedom, and, with the last of my powers, I now grant yours.  May you find happiness together as humans forever, across lives, across time."

The flames surrounding Midoriko extinguish suddenly, and the two watch as her soul ascends into the heavens. When Kikyo turns to Inuyasha, she sees at once that he is in his human form.  She places her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder as tears flow down her face.  He runs his human hand through her hair and holds her close, swearing that he will never let go. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And that is the story of Kikyo, Inuyasha, and the amazing Shikon no Tama," my grandfather says as he dangles a spherical charm in his hand.

"Buyo!" Souta shouts, obviously not having heard more than a sentence or two of the story.

"Weren't you listening?!  Ah, children these days!  Kagome, you believe the story, don't you?" he says in an almost pleading tone. 

I don't really, it seems too perfect, but I don't want to hurt his feelings, so I say, "Well, it certainly _might_ be true." 

He shakes his head in resignation and returns to eating his breakfast.

"Kagome, dear, what time will you be home so that we can celebrate your birthday?" my mother asks.

"Well, my friends and I might go to get burgers after school, but probably about the normal time."

"Ok, that sounds good."

"Kagome, have this Shikon no Tama charm, it will bring you good luck," my grandfather says.

I take the charm and stare at it, did that really happen, or is it just another fairy tale?  I shrug my shoulders and place the charm in my backpack, I guess it doesn't really matter, anyway.  I pick up my backpack and, as I open the door, Buyo escapes outside.  

"Buyo, wait!" Souta shouts.

"Don't worry, Souta, he won't go far."

Souta answers, "Ok."

Noticing his concern, I say, "Let's look for him, ok?"

Souta shakes his head yes and we start to search, Souta calling for him. 

"I saw him, he went into the creepy wellhouse, " Souta says.

I sigh, "Really, Souta, it's not that bad."

However, as I walk inside, I'm not so sure. 

Trying to sound brave, I say, "Look there he is, in the corner there."

Souta peaks in from behind my back and whispers, "Buyo, Buyo."

Buyo meows and leisurely exits the door beside me.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, now I'm off to school."

"Have a safe trip."

As I walk into the street, I turn back and wave to Souta, when someone runs into me, causing me to lose my balance and nearly fall.

"Watch where you're going, woman!"

I turn and see an angry looking boy.

"I was just coming out of my home, _you _should have been more careful, too!"

"Keh," he answers, having crossed his arms across his chest defiantly.  

What an annoying person!  Not wanting to be around him anymore, I stomp off.  Surprisingly, he runs ahead of me and snickers as he goes by, making me even more furious. I try to calm myself, remembering that it _is_ my birthday, after all. 

When I arrive, my friends come up to me and wish me a happy birthday.

"Kagome-chan, did you hear?  There's a new student coming today!  I heard he's cute!"

Somewhat intrigued, I say, "Really?  Is he in our grade?"

"Yep, he's even in our homeroom, we are _so_ lucky!"

I smile, maybe my day will improve!  We walk together to class, but, as I head towards my seat, my jaw drops, _oh no_, how can this be?  It's him!!!


	2. An Unpleasant Surprise

Hi, here's the second chapter, enjoy!

**_Dustin, Lady Yashadora, and Aamalie_**: Thanks very much for your reviews, I hope you like the rest of the story!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 2: An Unpleasant Surprise 

I stare in disbelief, I can't believe it, it's that loud-mouthed obnoxious girl who ran into me!  What is _she _doing here?  Now I wish my family would move again.  

She stomps over and points at me as she says, "You!  What are _you_ doing in my school, and even sitting in the desk behind mine!"

I cross my arms across my chest and look away as I say, "Keh, what do _you_ care, woman."

She places her arms on her waist defiantly and says, "My name is _not_ woman, it's Kagome, KA-GO-ME!"

I sneer, and say, "Whatever, woman."

Her face turns red and she shouts, "You jerk!"

"Higurashi, that will be enough."

She realizes that the teacher was the one who said that and, embarrassed, hurries into her seat.  Satisfied, I snicker and lean back in my seat. As I close my eyes to go to sleep, I hear approaching footsteps, but ignore them. 

"And you, Miura, will _not_ sleep through class."

I open one eye and see the teacher looking down at me angrily.  I look away but open both eyes and lean forward and pick up my pen.  Pleased, the teacher returns to the front of the class.  I sigh, at least I'll get some peace now.  Bored, I start to draw in my notebook.

"Class, it's been made obviously apparent, but I wanted to inform you that we have a new student today.  Miura, would you please come to the front of the class?"

My jaw drops, what, I have to go up there like some sort of geek?  

"Miura?" he says in a more firm tone.

"All right, all right, I'm coming, I'm coming."

I sigh and lift myself up, and walk slowly to the front, knowing everyone, including that annoying woman, is watching.  

As I pass by her desk, she whispers, "Serves you right."

I give her a nasty look, and she scowls in return.  I continue walking to the front, and, when I arrive, I look out at the class.  Some of the students are watching, but most are either passing notes or doodling.  

"Miura, why don't you introduce yourself?"

I sigh, just wonderful.

"I'm Miura Itsuki."

Not wanting to be there any longer than necessary, I start walking back to my seat when the teacher says, "Wait, Miura.  Tell the class more, where you're from and something interesting about yourself."

Something interesting about myself?  What is _wrong_ with this guy?  Even worse, what am I going to say? Oh, well, here goes.

"My family has moved around a lot, I'm not really from anywhere.  I, I have good hearing and sense of smell."

Some people gape while a few laugh, the loudest coming from that woman.  Embarrassed, I move quickly back to my seat. 

"All right, that's enough class, let's get started."

I slump in my seat, wishing that this day had never happened.

I can't _believe_ he said that, 'good hearing and sense of smell,' what is he, a dog?  No, he's more like a dog demon!  I smile in satisfaction, my birthday has taken a turn for the better.  I sit through class, taking copious notes, and looking forward to lunch.  Fortunately, he doesn't bother me the entire morning, putting me in an even greater mood. 

"Kagome-chan?"

I finish writing and look up at my friends and say, "Lunch?"

They all shake their heads and wait for me as I get my lunch from my backpack.  I notice that no one is asking him if he wants to eat lunch with them and I feel somewhat guilty. What am I _thinking_, why would I ever invite _him_, I certainly wouldn't want to give the wrong impression, and who _knows_ what he'd do or say?  I look away from him and walk with my friends to the cafeteria. 

When we arrive and sit down, I take out my lunch and notice how delicious it looks. 

"Kagome-chan?"

I look up and say, "Yes?"

"We all decided what we're going to do for your birthday."

"Going for burgers?"

"No!" they all say in unison, surprising me.

"We're going to go to a _fortune teller_."

The rice drops from my chopsticks back into the tray.

"A fortuneteller?!"

They all shake their heads yes.

"It'll be fun!"

I can't help but be surprised, I've never been to one before, I can't even imagine what it would be like. Well, I'm sure that they're right, it will be fun.

"Ok!"

"Maybe you can find out about Hojou-kun!"

"Hojou-kun?" I answer, curious.

"Oh, Kagome-chan, don't you know?  Hojou-kun _adores _you!"

I hold my chopsticks in place as I think of Hojou-kun.  He's certainly nice, and kind, come to think of it, he's opened the door for me a few times and always says hello when I see him.  

"What do you think of Hojou-kun, Kagome-chan?"

"Well, he's very nice."

"And smart."  
"And cute."

"I guess he's those things, too, I really don't know him very well."

"Then that's what we'll find out today, or maybe about Kagome-chan's _real_ destined love."

"Destined love?" I say.

They laugh in response and I blush, of course there isn't such a thing!

"It's decided then, we're going!"

I smile and say, "Ok, sounds like fun."


	3. A Glimpse Into the Past and the Present

Hi, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**_J.Garibaldi & Queen of Hearts747_**: Glad you're both liking the story so far, here's the answer to your question. :)

**_VioletRose, Salisha, & emerald dragon hanyou_**: Thanks for your reviews, hope you like the next chapter, too. 

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: A Glimpse Into the Past - and the Present 

I look around anxiously at my friends, who all seem excited to be here.  

"She should be coming soon, Kagome-chan, I heard she's really accurate!"

"I heard that, too!"

"Is, is that so," I reply nervously.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, it'll be fun!"

I nod my head and say, "You're all right, there's no reason to be nervous."

They shake their heads in unison, but stop in mid-motion as the fortuneteller enters the room and takes her seat at the table.

Involuntarily, I gulp. She looks at me and closes her eyes, while my friends stare in awe. 

She opens her eyes and says, "Miko, the presence of your soul, I feel it encompassing the room."

My friends look at me while I display a look of confusion.  How did she know my family has a shrine?

The woman leans forward slightly and says, "Your strong spirit has known many existences, but, one in particular has had great influence on your soul, a powerful and righteous miko.  During her lifetime, her soul was eternally bound in mutual love to that of another."

Confused and scared, I say, "Wha, what are you talking about?"

"Indeed, whether you have known it or not, your soul has sought that to which it is bound, like it has done in all its incarnations since that of the great miko."

Now I am starting to get upset, and even my friends seem surprised.

The woman smiles and continues, "And, like each previous incarnation, your soul has found the other."

My friends gasp and I am in a state of disbelief.  This _can't_ be real!  Something like that could never have happened.  Upset, I stand up suddenly.

"Kagome-chan!" my friends say in a worried tone. 

"I, I'm sorry, but, can we leave now?"

"All right, Kagome-chan," they respond.  

We stand up, excuse ourselves and leave the building.  Once outside, I breathe deeply and begin to convince myself that everything she said wasn't true. 

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?"

I nod my head yes and say, "Of course!"

"Oh, ok."

I look around and see that they all still look worried.

I walk in front and turn around so that I'm looking at them and say, "Don't worry everyone, it's just for fun, right?"

They shake their heads and say, "Yep!"

"Everyone, why don't we go for burgers now?"

"Ok!" we all shout in agreement. 

As we walk, we chatter, making me more relaxed. 

When we arrive, they all say, "We're treating you today, Kagome-chan!"

Startled I say, "Thanks very much, everyone."

"No problem!"

"You deserve it!"

We all make our orders and sit at our regular table. 

"Kagome-chan, have you thought more what you're going to do about Hojou-kun?"

Hojou-kun?  Is it possible that he's the one, the one my soul has been seeking?  No, I shouldn't think like this, after all, what she said can't be true, can it? 

"_I_ heard him say that you're the _only_ one for him!"

"_I _heard he wants to ask you to the dance!"

"I, I don't really know," I answer.  
"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, I'm sure you'll know what you want to do soon."

"I bet you're right," I answer, though I'm not really convinced. 

I relax on my bed, reading a manga. 

"Itsuki, are you doing your homework?!" my mother shouts from the kitchen. 

Yeah, right.

"Yes, Mom!"

I go back to reading, but I am distracted.  That woman, it's strange, she has a nice scent that seems familiar somehow; wait a minute, why am I thinking about _her?  _She's rude, vindictive, beautiful, and, what am I saying!  I don't think like that at all, she's just an _annoyance_!  Angry, I throw the manga on the ground and get up. I pace around the room, forcing myself to think of other things, but failing miserably.  In frustration, I leave my room and make my way outside.

"Itsuki, where are you going?"  my mother asks as I pass her by.

"For a walk," I answer without looking back. 

Sounding worried, she responds, "Don't be long, you still have homework to do."

Even though I can hear her words perfectly, I ignore her and walk outside.  I wander, and unconsciously, find myself where I first met her.  I pause and think how, like her scent, this place seems strangely familiar. I look ahead and see her not far from me, she is talking to someone, I recognize him from school, what was his name?  Not caring, I decide to listen and watch their conversation, so I hide behind a tree.

"Higurashi, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

He holds out his hand, which contains a present.  

She looks at him surprised and says, "A gift?  How kind of you, Hojou-kun."

She takes it, but pauses suddenly, as if she is thinking about something. 

"You can open it if you like, Higurashi."

"Oh, of course," she says, being drawn from her thoughts. 

She unfolds and tears the wrapping paper and says, "What a lovely – stick."

I suppress my laughter, he got her a _stick_?!

"It's a good luck charm, Higurashi, for exams."

"Why thank you very much, Hojou-kun, I can always use good luck!"

I smile, I can tell she was forcing herself to say that.  

"Have you had a nice birthday so far?"

Her expression changes to one of annoyance as she responds, "Well, it started off badly."

Her face brightens as she finishes, "But it's improved since then."

I feel like I was just punched in the stomach, does she already hate me that much?  I straighten and think, keh, I don't like her anyway, she's just some annoying woman.  I resolve to walk away and completely forget about her, when I hear him speak again.

"Higurashi, there's, there's another reason why I came here."

As much as I want to leave, I find myself frozen in place. 

She looks at him with a questioning expression. 

He steps closer to her and asks, "Higurashi, would you like to go with me to the dance?"


	4. Choices

Hi, everyone, here's another chapter. 

**_Kagome Higurashi:_** Thanks very much for all your comments!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

_Chapter 4: Choices_

I freeze in place, even though my friends made it seem likely, I am still shocked to hear him ask that.  What should I do?  What do I _want_ to do?  The words of the fortuneteller re-surface, that my soul is bound to another one – and has found it.  Is his asking me a sign?  If it is, why do I feel so uncertain, and why am I thinking of _him_, he's rude and annoying and – but, still…  No, I'm _not_ going to think like that, Hojou-kun is nice and cares about me, isn't it possible that I could come to feel the same way?  Maybe Hojou-kun is the one, and even if what she said is untrue or he's not the one, I still think I could find happiness with him.  But do I really think so, no, Kagome, you're _going_ to do this, Hojou-kun is – just do this!

I breathe deeply and say, "Yes, Hojou-kun, I'd be happy to go with you."

He grins broadly and replies, "Really, Higurashi?!  That's wonderful!"

Fighting pangs of doubt, I am able to make myself smile.  I notice movement out of the corner of my eye at one of the trees near my family's shrine, it looked like a person, I wonder who it was?

"Higurashi?"

Startled, I reply, "Oh, yes, Hojou-kun?"

"I'm afraid I have to be going, but we can plan more at school, right?"

"Sure."

"Ok, then.  Bye, Higurashi!"

He walks away, waving, and with a goofy grin on his face.  My stomach churns, did I really make the right decision? I lift my arm and clinch my fist, yes, yes I did – or did I?

I have difficulty sleeping that night, and when I come to school the next day, I think I may have trouble staying awake during class.

"Kagome-chan, are you all right?"

"I'm a little tired."

"Could you not sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I had some stuff on my mind."

"Was it about Hojou-kun?" 

"Yeah, mostly.  He asked me to the dance yesterday and I agreed."

"You did?!"

"That's great, Kagome-chan!"

"Congratulations!"

"This is so exciting, Kagome-chan!"

Trying to sound confident, I answer, "Yeah."

I hear a snicker from behind me, I _am _going to ignore him. 

The bell rings, and my friends return to their seats. 

As I get out my notebook, I hear him say, "You must be desperate for a date, going with that idiot."

I will _not_ turn around!

"Or maybe you knew you couldn't do any better."

I will NOT turn around! Ok, I WILL!

I turn around quickly and say, "What would _you_ know, and why do you even care?!"

Expecting a comeback, I am surprised when he remains silent, and what's with that expression?  He almost looks - upset, but why?  He couldn't possibly…

"Class, I'm going to start now."

Still confused, I try to concentrate on the lecture. 

I wander through the halls, angry because it seems like I have no direction.  Why do I feel this way?  Her image comes in my mind, and then the two of them together. No, I already decided, I'm going to _forget_ about her.  She hates me, so why should I care about her?  I frown, as if it were possible for me not to. 

"Miura-kun?"

Startled, I see a girl in front of me, I've seen her in class.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Miura-kun, please go to the dance with me?!" 

I stare in surprise.  What should I do?  I hardly know this person, and I – forget her!

"Sure."

"Wow!  Thanks so much, Miura-kun!"

"Ok."

I watch as she runs off to another girl waiting down the hall.  Even though I can hear their conversation, I don't stay around to listen. 

Days pass and we haven't talked since, she spends her time with her friends, with that idiot hanging around her a lot.  Keh, I don't care anyway, but here I am, standing in front of the entrance to her family's shrine. What am I doing here?  Feeling drawn to this familiar place and to her, I step forward and walk onto the property, stopping in front of a large tree. I stare at it and place my hand upon it, why do I have the feeling this tree is important in some way?  Hearing a noise, I turn around, and see her, with a look of surprise on her face.  She walks over to me, and we stare at each other silently, and for some reason, I wish that time would stop in this moment. 

She looks away from me and at the tree and says, "There's a legend.  Back in the Warring States Period, underneath this tree, the Goshinboku, a miko and a dog hanyou made a wish upon a jewel."

Interested, and wanting to talk with her longer, I reply, "What kind of wish?"

She pauses and seems almost startled, as if she has realized something.

She looks back at me, with a surprised expression.

"A wish for him to be human, so that they could find happiness together…forever."

She steps closer to me and looks as if she has something she wants to say.

"Higurashi!"

How could I have not heard him approaching?!  Of course, it was because I was only paying attention to her.  Visibly startled, she turns away from me, that _idiot_! 

"Hojou-kun," she answers.  

She looks back at me, and then at him, and back between us again, uncertain what to do. 

"I've had enough of this place," I say as I turn around quickly and start leaving.

I can hear her footsteps, quickening as she approaches me. 

They stop as I hear, "Has the good luck charm been working, Higurashi?"

She does not start walking again as she replies, "Yes, thank you."

Wanting to escape, I keep walking, not looking back even once as I leave the shrine. 


	5. A Continuation and a Beginning

Hello!  Here's the final chapter, hope you've enjoyed the story!

**_Hokuto, ladykaa28, & River Daughter _**: Thank you for your reviews, hope you like this chapter, too!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 5: A Continuation – and a Beginning 

I wait in front of the girl's door for someone to let me in.  I have a corsage in my hand, which my mother insisted I _had_ to give her.  I don't like how it smells, so I'm sure it will annoy me the entire evening. 

Someone finally opens the door, and I see that it's the girl.

"Miura-kun!!!"           

I try my best not to cringe, that was so loud and squeaky.

"Uh, hi."

Remembering the corsage, I say, "This is for you," as I outstretch my arm. 

"For me?!  Wow!  I have a boutonniere for you, too!"

"Ok."

Now I'll have to smell that, too, how annoying. 

"Come in, come in, Miura-kun!" she says as she grabs my arm and pulls me in. 

"You can meet my parents!"

Oh, wonderful, that's what I really want to do. 

"Mom!!! Dad!!!" she screams. 

Her parents walk in, her mother carrying a camera _and _a camcorder.

"Oh! Our little sweetie is growing up!" she shouts as she takes pictures.

The father walks up to me and, in a stern voice says, "You must be Miura Itsuki."

What's with this guy?

"Yeah."

The girl steps between us and yells, "Dad!  What are you doing?!"

After she pins the boutonniere on me and her mother takes about a million pictures and video records for what seems like hours, we finally escape, her talking incessantly the _whole_ way there.  

When we arrive at the school she says, "Coming with you, Miura-kun, it's a dream come true!"

"Uh, ok."

She grabs onto my arm again and drags me as she says in a whiney voice, "Come on, Miura-kun, I want to dance!"

As we walk on the dance floor, I see her off to the side, wearing a light blue dress and a matching headband, and looking even more beautiful than ever…

"Miura-kun!!!  What are you _doing_?" the girl whines.

Unfortunately having been jolted back into reality, I say, "Oh."

I follow her as she finds a spot on the dance floor, but I can't get myself to dance when she starts.

"Miura-kun, what's the matter?  Why aren't you dancing?"

I lie and say, "I don't like to dance."

She takes hold of my hands and says, "Don't worry, Miura-kun, it will be fun."

I look and see her with the moron, dancing together, so I respond, "Sure, I will."

"Great!" 

We dance to some fast songs, and I try to make it look like I'm having a good time.

I feel guilty, though I came with Hojou-kun, I can't help but think about him, and what I realized earlier by the Goshinboku, that I am almost certainly the reincarnation of Kikyo, and that he is likely the reincarnation of Inuyasha; after all, he has better hearing and smell than usual and, when we were near the Goshinboku, I realized that what the fortuneteller told me was so similar to their story. 

"Are you having a nice time, Higurashi?"

Startled, I force a smile and say, "Yes, Hojou-kun."

"I'm glad, I was so happy when you said that you would come with me."

I avert my eyes from Hojou-kun and look at him instead.  I was so surprised when I saw him here, and even more so when I saw that he had a date, they look like they're enjoying themselves.  Even if we aren't the reincarnations of Kikyo and Inuyasha, I still find it painful to watch them together.

"Higurashi, is something wrong?" Hojou-kun says with a concerned expression. 

Not wanting to upset him, I smile and say, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern though."

But, I soon realize that I am _not_ fine.

I look at Hojou-kun and say, "I'm sorry, Hojou-kun, can you excuse me for a minute, I, I need to get some fresh air."

Appearing worried, he answers, "Ok, Higurashi."

I walk quickly out of the room and outside.  The wind feels cold and harsh, but is easier to take than what faces me inside. I sit on a low stonewall and watch the couples walk and talk together, making me feel out of place. I stand up and start to walk when I hear someone approaching me quickly.  It must be Hojou-kun, but I can't deal with him now. I quicken my pace, and am frustrated when I hear him do the same.

"Please, stop following me!" I shout.

He stops and I turn around, and am shocked to see that it's him.

"I, I noticed you leaving, you – looked upset," he says, looking away from me.

"You – you came here because you were worried about me?"

He looks back at me with a frown, "As if _I _would worry about _you_."

I smile sadly and look away from him as I answer, "You're right, that was stupid of me.  After all, you care about her."

Strangely, he looks startled at first, but then angry as he says, "You like that moron."

Angry I step forward and say, "No, I don't!  I've _never_ liked Hojou-kun, I stupidly thought that maybe I could, that that would be good for me, but all it's done is make me realize what a fool I am, because I missed the chance with a person I realized that I do care about."

He steps forward and says, "Who?"

I look away in embarrassment and reply, "You, Itsuki."

To my surprise, he answers, "I don't like that girl, either.  I went with her to try to prove to you - and to me - that you weren't important to me, that I could be happy without you.  I'm a fool, too, Kagome."

I look up at him in surprise as tears begin to roll down my face.  He embraces me, and I know, from the way that I feel in his arms, this feeling that has been engrained in my soul, that we are indeed the reincarnations of Kikyo and Inuyasha.  We separate and smile, and I think, what Kikyo and Inuyasha have done is truly a miracle, allowing their souls to find each other again and again, and their reincarnations to gain their own love.


End file.
